Broken Promise New Beginings, renamed
by Inuette
Summary: Naraku was really dead, it was all over. Now what? How I hope the story ends.COMPLETE. I have never written a fanfic before, please let me know what you think.


Author: Inuette

Complete

Synopsis: Naraku was really dead, it was over, now what? What happens to everyone?

**Broken Promise - New Beginnings**

Everyone had been there at the end, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara of course, but also Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, and Kouga. It had taken them all. Shippo had stayed behind to protect the village, at least that's what they told him they needed him to do.

When it was done, Sesshoumaru came to Inuyasha and held out his hand.

"You did very well, I am proud of you," he said.

Inuyasha just stared at him. "Huh?" he finally uttered as he took Sesshoumaru's hand and shook it.

"I was wrong about you," Sesshoumaru admitted. "Even though you are only a half demon, you fought better and nobler than any full demon I know of."

"Thanks, that means something to me," Inuyasha said, in spite of himself. With that said, Sesshoumaru turned and walked away.

Kouga had been badly hurt in the battle so they took him back to camp to tend to him. Kagome was busy getting bandages out of her pack so she didn't notice Inuyasha walk off.

"You'll be alright, Kouga," Kagome told him when she was finished. "But you will need to rest and recuperate for some time. I'll ask Inuyasha to take you back to your den." Looking up she noticed he was gone. "Now where did he go?"

"Dog Turd, no thanks," Kouga snorted. "I can get there on my own."

"With two broken legs? Don't be stupid," she said. "He can take you home on his back and be back to the village before dark." With that, she went to find Inuyasha to ask him. She thought he might be in a good mood right now, so it was worth a shot.

She arrived at the edge of a small clearing just in time to see Inuyasha take Kikyo in his arms and hold her tight. He put his hand under her chin, lifted it, and kissed her. Kagome could not watch anymore. She turned and ran back to camp. She did her best to compose herself just before she got there and tried to act as nonchalant as she could.

"I didn't find him," she told Kouga. Everyone could plainly see that was not true. Sango took Kagome's hand and led her away to talk. She asked Kagome what happened and Kagome told her what she saw. This made Sango very angry.

"I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind, enough is enough," Sango said, but Kagome just sat on a log.

"No, he doesn't know I saw him. He walked away so no one would see them. He actually did nothing wrong. Please sit here with me and I'll explain," Kagome said.

"It was always understood that when this was over, Inuyasha would join Kikyo in death. He told me so himself a year ago, said he felt he owed it to her, made a vow with her," Kagome said, tears spilling down her face. "I went home for a long time then, remember? But, I simply couldn't stay away from Inuyasha."

"I remember when you went home," Sango said. "I knew it had something to do with Inuyasha, but I never dreamed he told you such a thing. Why did you not tell me?"

"I guess I just didn't want to believe it would really happen. If I said it out loud, that would make it real." Kagome said. "I love Inuyasha, so I refused to think about what would happen when it was all over. Please don't say anything to him."

"All right, if that's what you want, I'll let you take care of it." Sango said. "Let's go back to camp."

"You go back, Sango," Kagome said "I don't want anyone to see me like this. If anyone asks, just tell them that I'm gathering herbs for Kouga's wounds, OK?

"OK, but don't be too long," Sango said as she turned to walk back.

"I won't," Kagome said as she sat on the log and had herself a cry.

"Just how long is she going to be?" Inuyasha was asking Sango just as Kagome came into view.

"Oh, there she is," he said and ran to her. He wanted to talk to her where the rest couldn't hear.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha asked when he got to her and saw her face. "Have you been crying?"

"Crying? What would I have to cry about?" she answered trying her best to sound cheerful. "We just defeated Naraku, it's time to celebrate!"

"But your eyes?" he wondered.

"I think there must have been some poison ivy planted in with these herbs, that's all," she said as she lifted up the bundle in her hand to show him. She could tell he doubted her story, but he let it go for now. There was something on his mind.

"Kagome," he said, "I need to talk to you. Can you walk with me for a bit?"

'Oh God', she thought, 'here it comes. I'm not ready to hear this yet.' She had to think fast.

"We can talk later, Inuyasha," she said. "First, I need you to do me a big favor. Kouga needs to go back to his den to recuperate, will you take him?"

"What? Are you serious?" He couldn't believe what she had asked.

"Well, he can't get there on his own with two broken legs," she said. "Look at it this way; he'll be out of your hair that much faster. I'll give him some herbs to put him to sleep, so you won't even have to talk to him. We can talk all you want when you get back to the village. We're going back to make ready a celebratory feast."

"Well, I guess," he said, though it was obvious that he wasn't happy about the idea.

"Oh, by the way, now that I don't have to worry anymore about you doing something reckless, I'll take these," she said as she reached up and removed the prayer beads that had been placed around his neck so long ago.

Inuyasha had always hated those beads, but now he felt odd without them, like he had lost some kind of connection to Kagome.

"Thanks, whatever," he mumbled, then he turned to go back to camp to get Kouga.

Kagome wasn't surprised that he acted odd about the beads, she felt it too.

Inuyasha was on his way taking Kouga home. Sango and Kagome were packing up the camp, getting ready to go back to the village. Miroku came up behind Sango and hugged her tight. As she whirled around surprised, he held up his right hand, the wind tunnel was gone. He was beaming.

"Look Sango," he cried. "It's gone! Now you have to marry me! Please say you will."

"Oh Houshi, how wonderful, of course I'll marry you," she said as she hugged him tight. Then she glanced to Kagome, the look on her face broke Sango's heart. Miroku saw it too.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Aren't you happy for us?" he asked. At that, Kagome started crying again and she couldn't answer him, her knees buckled under her and she landed hard on the ground. Miroku knelt down in front of her and took her hands.

"Kagome, what is it? Please tell me," he begged her. He was worried about her.

"Can I tell him?" Sango asked her. Kagome nodded her head and Sango took Miroku aside to fill him in. When she was done, Miroku came back to Kagome. He didn't say a word; he just sat on the ground next to her, pulled her into his lap, and rocked her until she cried herself out. Sango had never seen Miroku do anything like that before and she loved him even more now than before.

After a while they were ready to head toward the village and were on the road.

"You guys," Kagome said to the couple, "Once we get to the village, I am going to go back home, to stay. I'm a little worried about Shippo, he won't understand. Will you take care of him, Sango?"

"Of course I will," she answered. "I wish you could stay here but I understand. I am going to miss you very much."

"I will miss you too, I'll miss everyone here," Kagome answered. "But I just can't face Inuyasha. Maybe I can come back some day, after he's gone."

Once they got back to the village, Kagome started gathering her stuff together. She was in a hurry, she knew it wouldn't be very long until Inuyasha returned. She felt very bad about it but she couldn't tell Shippo that she was not coming back.

She kissed Shippo, Sango, Miroku and even Kaede good-bye and hurried to the well.

Inuyasha arrived at the village just at sunset and was surprised it was so quiet. He thought there would be a celebration going on. He hurried to Kaede's hut, sensing that something was very wrong.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked as he pushed open the door. "I thought we were having a party."

Sango looked up at him with such anger that it scared him. "Hey, what did I do? Where is Kagome?"

Sango pushed roughly past him and went outside, she couldn't stand to be in the same room with him. Inuyasha looked at Miroku questioningly. "What's happened?" he asked. "You guys are starting to scare me."

Shippo piped up, "She went back home, she took all her stuff, too. I don't think she is coming back," then he started to cry.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "Why?"

But Miroku just looked at him and asked, "When are you leaving?"

"Leaving? I'm not leaving. Where am I supposed to be going?" Inuyasha was confused. "WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" He shouted.

"Kagome saw you kissing Kikyo in the clearing today. She remembered the vow you made with Kikyo to follow her in death when Naraku was dead." Miroku told him. "Well, Naraku's dead, so I'll ask you again, when are you leaving with Kikyo?"

"I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE," Inuyasha shouted. "Not that it's any for your damn business, but I was kissing Kikyo goodbye."

Sango heard what Inuyasha said and ran back inside. "Inuyasha, is that true? You're not going?"

"No," Inuyasha said softly now, looking at the floor. "When did Kagome leave?"

"About an hour ago. Inuyasha," she said as she put her hand on his arm, "her heart was broken."

Inuyasha turned and walked out of the hut without saying another word. He went straight to the well and jumped in. He couldn't let Kagome feel that way for one more minute.

Once on the other side of the well, Inuyasha went straight to Kagome's window. He quietly slid it open and hopped in. Kagome was lying on her bed facing the wall, but she was not asleep. Around her neck she was wearing the prayer beads and she was holding them to her face, crying. She didn't hear him come in.

He sat on the floor and quietly said "Kagome?"

She spun around to face him and she was angry. He wasn't expecting that. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she shouted. "WASN'T IT OBVIOUS WHEN I WASN'T AT THE VILLAGE THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU? OR ARE YOU THAT _STUPID_?"

For once, Inuyasha didn't fight back with her. He thought, he deserved it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY? COME TO SAY GOODBYE?" she shouted.

"No, I came to ask you to come back," he said so softly she almost didn't hear him.

"WHAT? WHY?" It was Kagome's turn to be confused.

"When you saw me kiss Kikyo in the clearing, I was saying good-bye," he explained. "She had come to get me to go with her but I couldn't. I had to break my vow to her. I don't want to die with Kikyo. I want to live, with you."

"What? Am I hearing you right, Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha got off the floor and lay on the bed next to her. He took her in his arms. "I love you, Kagome," he said as he kissed the tears from her eyes. "I always have. I loved Kikyo once, but that was a long time ago. It died when she did. I think what I was feeling was guilt and maybe pity. When it came time to go with her, all I could think of was you. I wasn't sad to die but I was miserable that I would never see you again and I knew I couldn't go." Kagome couldn't believe what he was saying. Inuyasha had never spoken so gently to her before, or said such words.

"Will you come back home with me?" he asked.

"No," she told him. He didn't know what to do. He thought he had waited too long to tell her how he felt. He swallowed hard to keep the tears from coming and started to get up to leave, he wouldn't argue with her, no felt he had no right to. She put her arm across him.

"I mean no, not tonight. We can leave in the morning," she said. "Tonight, you belong to me, alone." He hugged her so hard she was a little afraid a rib would crack. She looked up at him with such love that he thought he would die. Then he kissed her so wonderfully she thought she would.

Kagome had cried herself into exhaustion. Now that she was at peace, she fell asleep. Inuyasha just held her and watched her sleep. They laid there in each other's arms on top of Kagome's bed all night. They dozed some, and kissed some, but mostly they talked about their future together.

In the morning, they went to talk to Kagome's mother.

"I knew this day would come," she said sadly when they told her that Kagome was going to live in the past. "I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"We will come back to visit often, I promise," Kagome said as she hugged her mother tight.

Then her mother hugged Inuyasha and said, "You better."

"If we can, we will come and get you for the wedding so you can see the fine house I am going to build Kagome," he told her.

"And maybe Souta can come and stay with us next summer," Kagome said.

"Can I really?" Souta cried.

"Sure, if we can get you through the well, that would be great," she told him.

There was another round of hugs, and then Inuyasha and Kagome were on their way.

Shippo was sitting on the porch of the hut when he saw Inuyasha and Kagome coming up the road, arm in arm. He started jumping up and down and hollering.

"Here they come, he did it, he brought her back. Hooray, hooray."

Sango, Miroku and Kaede come out of the hut to meet them. Sango threw her arms around Kagome and said, "I'm so glad you came back,"

Kagome just beamed at her and hugged her back. "We have lots to talk about," she told her friend.

Miroku shook Inuyasha's hand and asked, "So, does this mean what I hope it does?" Kagome hugged him hard and answered, "Yes, I'm staying. Let's go inside and we'll tell you all our plans."

They all went in and Kaede put a pot on for tea. Inuyasha and Kagome told them all about their plans.

"First thing to do," Inuyasha said, "is to find a nice spot near the village to build a house. Once the house is built, we'll get married and move in."

Kagome looked at Kaede and asked, "Kaede, can I live here with you until after the wedding?"

"You are always welcomed here, child, for as long as you like," Kaede replied. "But don't you want to be with your mother now, to make wedding plans?"

"No, I don't want to be away from Inuyasha," Kagome said blushing. "Besides, we will be going back often to see my family."

"If we can bring my family here through the well," Kagome continued, "We will have the wedding here. If not, we will have one wedding here and one there."

"And what are you going to do to make a living, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"Well, we have an idea, but we will need to talk to Miroku and Sango about that later," Inuyasha told her.

Kaede took Kagome's hand and said to her, "Child, you have a very large soul. You are indeed a very spiritual person. I am getting old and will not be around forever, I would like you to consider being my apprentice and become the shrine's protector. Don't answer now, talk to Inuyasha about it, and let me know when you make your decision."

"I am honored, Kaede. I will talk to Inuyasha about it tonight." Kagome told her, deeply touched.

The night went on with talking between good friends until Kaede that it was late and time to turn in. The two young couples each went out for a walk for a little private time before bed. Sango and Miroku went to the stream to sit by the bank for a bit and Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves by the old tree where they first met. It was a special place to them.

"What do you think about Kaede's offer, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I think she is right about your spirit and I think you would be a very good miko," He answered. "Of course it is your decision," he continued. "But it is something you could do even after the babies come."

"B-Babies?" Kagome stuttered.

"Well, yea. There will be babies, won't there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course there will be," Kagome giggled. "It took me a little by surprise, that's all. Can you believe that was the one thing we didn't talk about?"

Inuyasha picked Kagome up by the waist and kissed her. "I love you very much," he said. "I can hardly wait to start our new life and our new family."

Kagome put her arms around his neck and nuzzled in his throat. "Me too," she whispered. "Inuyasha, if I take Kaede up on her offer and become a miko, will I remind you of Kikyo?"

Inuyasha put her down and looked at her, at first she thought he was angry. "Kagome," he said very seriously. "I need you to listen to me, I will only say this once. You need to believe me. I never think of Kikyo, I only think of youKikyo is dead, let her stay that way, she has no place in our lives, OK?"

"OK," Kagome agreed, hugging him tightly. "So, walk me back to Kaede's, all right? It's getting late and I'm tired."

"Sure, get on my back, I'll give you a ride," he said, turning around.

Kagome climbed on, nuzzled her face in Inuyasha's hair and said, "Walk, don't run."

The next day, Miroku and Inuyasha went looking for good sites for their houses. Kagome and Sango were sitting on Kaede's porch, each talking about their wedding plans. Suddenly, they noticed Sesshoumaru coming up the path. It made the girls uneasy. It was true that he had changed toward Inuyasha after the battle but, what could he be doing here? They walked down the road a ways to meet him.

"Hello Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, trying not to sound nervous. "What can we do for you?"

"I have come to see Sango," he said. "I have a wedding present for her."

"For m-me," Sango stammered. "Why would you give me a present?"

"I am actually returning a favor. Some time ago, Naraku set Kohaku out to kill Rin, to get at me," Sesshoumaru said. "He couldn't do it, he saved her. As you know, my Tenseiga has the power to bring back life. Also you know, when Naraku took the last piece of the jewel shard out of Kohaku's back, Kohaku died. I was in the woods when that happened. I took Kohaku back to my castle and used the Tenseiga."

With that, Kohaku jumped out from behind Sesshoumaru and ran into Sango's arms.

"Oh Sis, how I have missed you." he cried.

"He has been recuperating until now," Sesshoumaru explained.

Sango couldn't say anything, she just hugged him and cried. Sesshoumaru turned and walked away without saying another word. Finally, Sango composed herself and ran after him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please wait," she called. He stopped, but did not turn around. When she got to him, he turned to face her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said bowing her head to him. "I don't know how to repay you, this is an extraordinary thing for you to do. I will always be indebted to you."

He put up his hand to stop her. "Remember, I said I was returning a favor. I don't like to owe anyone." He turned and walked away, but Sango was sure she saw a little smile.

Sango ran back to the hut to rejoin her brother and Kagome. She was thrilled to see that he had regained his memory. She also knew that with the horrible memories, he was going to need a lot of tender care.

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking down the path toward the village when they passed Sesshoumaru coming from it. This made them uncomfortable, they still weren't sure about him.

"Have you been looking for me, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked him.

"No, I had business with Sango," he answered. "Our business is concluded," he said and he continued down the path.

This scared Miroku, and he went running down the path toward the village as fast as he could. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru for a second and then went running behind him. When they got there, there was no sign of Sango and Kagome was sitting on the porch with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God," Miroku cried, "What happened? We saw Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome put her arms around him to calm him and said, "Shh, everything is fine, in fact, everything is perfect now." With that, she opened the door of the hut and they all went in. Sitting by the fire were Sango and Kohaku getting reacquainted.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked, "Why were you crying? You scared us!"

"Oh, I am sorry, those were tears of joy," she said. Then she told them what had happened and what Sesshoumaru had said.

"Let's go outside and leave them alone for a while," Miroku said to Inuyasha and Kagome. "I guess I better start plans for a bigger house than I thought, huh?"

Sango heard this and jumped up. "Miroku, do you mean it?"

"Of course I do," he replied. "He belongs with you."

With that, Sango ran to him and hugged him so tight she also knocked him over. "Just when I think I couldn't love you anymore than I already do," she cried, "You go and say something so wonderful!" And she kissed him so hard that the others started to get embarrassed. Miroku finally broke the kiss and told her to go visit her brother, they would be outside.

Once outside, they sat on the porch and Inuyasha and Miroku told Kagome about the perfect spots they had each found for their houses.

"It is close by, just a little outside the village, and there is a stream running along one side for fresh water. There is a nice spot for you to have a garden, if you want one," Inuyasha told her. "I will take you there tomorrow to see it. If you like it, it's yours."

"It sounds great, Inuyasha," Kagome said. Then she asked Miroku about what he had found.

"The place for Sango and me, and Kohaku too, is just across the stream from your place. We'll have to build a walking bridge across the stream," he told her.

"This is all so wonderful," Kagome said hugging her knees. "Everything is working out like I always hoped it would."

"I'll second that!" Both Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time.

All the friends talked that night after dinner to decide what they were going to do with their lives. Kagome decided to take Kaede's offer. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango decided to go in the demon slaying business after the weddings and everyone was settled in their houses. Kohaku would join them once he was strong enough. Until then, he would train Shippo in hand to hand combat. Sango would, of course, stop once the babies came, she might join them sometimes once the children were bigger. The demons didn't have any shards, but there were still plenty of them to terrorize villages.

Kaede had been listening to all of this and asked Inuyasha, "If you could become a full demon, would you still want to?"

"No Kaede, I wouldn't. Those times I turned full demon were terrifying," he told her. "Why do you ask?"

"Would you become full human if you could?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it," he said. "What's this all about, old woman?"

"There is something I should probably tell you, but I'm not sure how you will react," she said.

"Please, just tell us," Kagome said. "I'm sure it will be OK."

"All right," Kaede said as she sat by the fire. "When Kikyo died for good this last time, she was supposed to take the jewel with her, so it would be the end of it. Instead, she gave it to me, for you, Inuyasha."

"For me? Why?" he asked.

"So you could become a full human and live like one with Kagome. I think she was trying to make amends," Kaede said. "If you want to become human, I can do the ceremony. If you don't, I will take it into death with me when my time comes."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was afraid you might want it to become full demon," she told him. "I am sorry I thought that."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he didn't know what to say. Kagome spoke up first. "Kaede, Inuyasha and I will have to talk about this," she said. "Why have I not been able to sense it?"

"It is somewhere very special, with amulets and barriers and various protections," Kaede told her. "I will wait for your answer Inuyasha, now it is time for bed."

The two couples went out for their nightly walks. Miroku and Sango went to their place by the stream and could talk about nothing but what Inuyasha's decision will be. Inuyasha and Kagome went to their tree and talked about the same thing, of course. They decided to make a list for both sides, thinking that might help them decide.

**PROS FOR BECOMING HUMAN**

1. Could have a regular life and grow old with Kagome

2. Children would be full human, not halfbreeds

**PROS FOR STAYING HALF DEMON**

1. Long life, perhaps 800-1000years

2. Very strong

3. Handy for demon slaying

4. The Tesusaiga will not work if he's all human

Inuyasha looked at the list, and then he looked at Kagome. "What do you think, Kagome?" He asked.

"I'm not going to say, this is your decision," she told him. "I love you, no matter what, full human, half demon, the love is the same."

"Gee, thanks," he grumbled. "There are more reasons to stay the way I am, but I don't want to live all those years after you're gone. I want to become full human and have a regular life with you, Kagome," he told her.

"Oh Inuyasha, that's what I want too," she said, as she hugged him around the neck and kissed him hard. It was a little while before they started talking again.

"What about your plans with Miroku?" she asked. "I think he's counting on you."

"Hm, well, what if I stay this way for a year and help Miroku get the business started." Inuyasha explained. "When Kohaku is ready to join him, I will leave the business, turn full human, and become a farmer, or something. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds great," Kagome said. "But I am afraid you will not be happy with such a simple life."

"I doubt if any life with you will be simple," he laughed as he kissed her nose.

Kagome marveled to herself how much calmer and sweeter Inuyasha was now what Naraku was dead and Kikyou was finally laid to rest for good. This was going to take some getting used to, but, SHE LIKED IT!

When the villagers heard that the two couples were planning to build their homes near the village, they got together and went to offer their help. They said that the couples had saved their village so many times that it was the least they could do. Inuyasha was completely overwhelmed by their offer, no one had ever done such a thing for him before. He turned and walked away without saying a word. The villagers thought he was angry, but Kagome understood. She told them that he wasn't used to such kindness and he didn't know what to say to them. She knew though, and thanked them from the bottom of her heart. Miroku shook the lead man's hand and said they would be honored and grateful for the help. The men were very pleased and said they would be back in the morning to get started.

The work on the houses went fast. Inuyasha being able to fell a tree with one swipe came in very handy. He was surprised to find out how much he actually liked the work, or maybe it was just the idea of building a permanent home, he hadn't had one since his mother died. Miroku had never done this kind of work before, and didn't like it much, but he worked hard to make the house just the way Sango wanted. Sango and Kagome worked hard too. There were lots of mouths to keep fed and Kagome must have made 100 gallons of lemonade.

In just over a month, both the houses were finished and furnished, it was time for the double wedding. Kagome's family was able to make it through the well, so the wedding took place in the field between the new houses. It was spring and the field was loaded with flowers, it was beautiful, but it paled next to the brides.

Kagome's mother took off the wedding band that her husband had given her and gave it to Kagome to wear. She hugged her mother tight and told her that if she hadn't been so understanding about her going down the well, this day probably wouldn't be happening. Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and said she knew a thing or two about destiny. Inuyasha didn't understand, rings were not exchanged in his time. She would explain it to him later.

**EPILOGUE:**

Inuyasha and Miroku's business was a great success, earning them a good living. Kohaku joined them after about 8 months.

Sango only stayed in the business for 5 months before she became pregnant.

Miroku and Sango had 4 children and 13 grandchildren. Miroku lived to be 79, Sango lived to 84.

Inuyasha became the village blacksmith. He enjoyed the physical aspect of the job.

Kagome became a very powerful priestess.

Inuyasha and Kagome had 3 children and11 grandchildren. Inuyasha lived to be 98, Kagome lived to be 91.

Shippo went into the business when he was grown. He married another fox demon named Suma. They both lived to be at least 200.

Shippo and Suma had at least 50 children and who knows how many grandchildren.

Kaede lived another 10 years after our story ends. She trained Kagome until the day she died peacefully in her sleep.

Kaede figured that the shards had gone through the well so many times they must have rubbed off some residual, keeping the well open. Of course everyone was very happy about that.

Grandpa lived for 13 years after our story ends. He came to visit in the summers. He and Kaede could often be seen walking in the fields, deep in some spiritual talk.

Sesshoumaru lived in the family castle in the west. Not much is known about his life. No one saw much of him. It is known that Rin stayed with him her whole life.

Souta came to visit often. He became a world renowned writer of Japanese history books. He and his wife had 2 children and 3 grandchildren.

Kagome saw Mama often. She went through the well about once a month to have lunch with mom and shop. There were some things she couldn't do without in her new world, things like toothpaste, soap, and of course Ramen noodles for her husband.

Sango went with Kagome to visit her mother a couple of times. It was too crowded and noisy for her.

Mama never re-married but lived a quiet life at the shrine with Grandpa until he died. Then Souta and his family moved in with her. There would always be a Higurashi living there to protect the well.

**AND THEY ALL LIVED VERY HAPPILY EVER AFTER.**


End file.
